Oh Dear: Sliver's Story
by MustardGal
Summary: About Sliver, Aay and Patrick's child, and how he met Whisper and Kag... and how Patrick went on the brink of insanity... Rated 'T' for violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

Oh Dear: Sliver's Story, Chapter 1 

"Sliver!"

"Eh?"

"Come on! We're about to leave!"

"Ehhh?"

"Slivvverrr!"

"What?"

"We're taking a trip to Fallador! Remember?"

"Oh! That. Give me a minute!"

"Hurry! Your Auntie Otaku is wai-ow! Ok, Otaku is waiting impatiently!"

'Auntie' was one thing that Otaku didn't like being called. She didn't mind it, but Aay used it wwaayy to often to bother her. Otaku wasn't even related to them, but for Sliver's beginning years he called her 'Auntie' Otaku. It stuck. Much to Otaku's dislike.

"I'm coming!" Sliver shouted to his parents. He grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulders, running out of his room. He grabbed his wooden sword on the way out, swinging it as he left. He rushed to his parents who closed the door on the way out.

Sliver jumped onto his small horse and shouted to his parents, "Are you ready yet?"

Aay laughed at him. He was such a bouncing five year old. Aay wobbled out to the wagon, holding her growing stomach. Patrick rushed to her side and helped her up.

"When is the baby due?" Otaku asked Aay, who sat down next to her.

"Not for another five months or so. But I'm really excited for it!" Aay said gleefully.

Otaku laughed and looked over at Sliver, who was riding his tiny horse next to the wagon. "Planning on being a horseman?"

Kag grinned. "I'm gonna protect the wagon!"

"You do a good job."

"Thanks, Auntie Otaku!"

Otaku sighed and brought her attention back to Aay, who was eating a kebab. Patrick was currently on his fourth one, holding it in one hand and the reins in the other.

"You're talented, Patrick," Otaku said, her voice dripping from sarcasm. "How do you eat and drive at the same time?"

"Just as you said, talent, Otaku. Pure talent. Saradomin blessed me with the gift of eating while not looking but holding the reins while driving," Patrick said, mouth full of kebab.

"Ha ha," Otaku huffed.

"Saradomin just 'blessed' Patrick with a deep stomach," laughed Aay, gulfing down her third kebab.

"Same for you," Otaku pointed out.

"Hey! I AM eating for TWO, you know," Aay pointed out back.

"Oo."

"Pfff."

"Patrick, why does she do the 'pfff.'? Otaku asked Patrick.

Patrick swallowed and spoke in a clear voice, "That's one thing that Saradomin or Zammorak cursed her with."

"Aah! Patrick, if I wasn't pregnant, I would take you down!" Aay growled at him.

Patrick nodded. "I'm sure you would."

Sliver, meanwhile, was having trouble getting his horse away from the apples that had fallen to the ground. The horse kept on stopping and eating them. "HP! Get going!"

"HP? Is that what you named him?" Otaku asked.

"Hewlett Packard is what I named him!" Sliver responded, hitting his horse in the sides.

"Big name for such a tiny horse."

"Some day, he's gonna be the biggest horse around! Though, its just 'HP' for now."

"Does he have a middle name?"

"Yeah, I already said it. It's 'Packard.' His last name is Lasterjet," Sliver grinned.

"Sounds scary," Patrick commented.

"Like something that would produce something great for the whole world," Aay whispered.

"Inked Paper! His other nickname is Inked Paper. I named him that for his hooves, which look like black ink and paper because it felt like that," Sliver grinned.

"Hewlett 'Inked Paper' 'Hp' Packard Laserjet. I think you've overdone it," Otaku said.

Sliver stuck his tongue at her, who stuck her own tongue back.

"So what we gonna do in Fally, daddy?" Sliver asked, changing the subject.

"Well, I'm going to speak with the White Knights first about something that the King wants me to deliver. We could… visit… the garden, I guess," Patrick said, shrugging.

Sliver sighed. "The GARDEN?"

Aay laughed. "We'll visit it, but we'll also visit the bank, the sword shop and shield shop along the way."

"Why?"

Aay grinned. "You'll see."

Sliver grinned with her. He loved looking at swords. Maybe he could convince his father to buy him the new bronze brand that just came out! He heard from the other boys that it was long and shiny and sharp! Just as sharp as a steel sword! And the new shield to match it! His friend had brought home a set, and he was excited to get his own hands on one.

He had asked his father for a sword like his, but his father had said he wasn't ready yet. When he asked his father what it was, he wasn't even sure he had heard of the brand yet. The only highest sword he could remember was Rune. His father said something about a 'dragon'…

Oh well.

They stopped by the sword shop just as they were leaving Varrock, and Patrick went in quickly and came back out, carrying a long object wrapped in a blanket.

"What's that!?" Sliver asked.

"Something."

Sliver sighed. Whenever his father said 'something' you couldn't get it out of him.

It took around a few hours before they reached the barbarian village. They had been going at a slow pace to not bounce the wagon so much for Aay, who seemed to get motion sickness a lot when she was pregnant. If a person were to ride hard, they could reach the village in an hour and a half. Which was a very good timing.

Patrick then stopped at the helmet shop and walked in and back out carrying another thing in a blanket, and Sliver groaned once again that his father wouldn't tell him.

He was hoping that it was the bronze sword. But when he asked his father if he could walk into the stores with him, his father said he best go alone.

Sliver groaned impatiently. Mmm, French fries, he thought, but then stopped his horse. Where'd that come from? Shrugging, he urged his horse foreward, who had taken the opportunity to grab an apple from the ground.

Finally, at sunset, they arrived at Fallador. They went to get a hotel room, as Otaku went to go stay at the White Knight's Castle. Patrick went with her to talk to the Captain. Aay stayed with Sliver in the hotel room.

As Aay was fixing dinner, she turned and asked Sliver, "What do you want? A brother or sister?"

Sliver looked over at her from his corner where he was sitting. "Oh. Well. A sister."

"Really? I'd thought you would want a brother."

"Aw, who would want a brother that could possibly be better at fighting than me?"

"Don't you underestimate girls now, Sliver."

"Pfff."

Aay laughed. Patrick would sigh when he learned that Sliver started to say 'pfff.' She turned to Sliver. "Let's go surprise your father. I can't start to heat the food until he comes back."

"Alright!" Sliver grinned and ran after his mother. He grabbed her hands as she walked, excited to be going out of the building.

Aay started telling him a story of his father when he was younger. It was about his brother Dav, and how mean he was. Sliver always loved the story, seeing how dad came out alive of the ordeal. It was also how his parents met.

Sliver, looking at the gleaming castle, stopped walking when he heard his mother gasp.

"Mother?" he heard her say. He looked up and saw gleaming red hair and a flash of metal. He heard a sound of the metal piercing flesh, the intake of breath…

He saw his mother fall backwards, blood flying everywhere. He saw the woman grin coldly at him, and he fell to his knees in fear. Tears started to gather in his eyes and pour freely down his face. He watched the woman turn on her heel and leave, limping slightly from a past injury. But he didn't think about that. He turned, stunned and scared, to his mother, who was clenching her belly and holding a hand out to him. He took the bloody hand.

"Mother…?"

She tried to smile, she really did, but the smile failed and her eyes closed.

"Mom…?"

Nothing.

"Mommy…?

Nothing.

He screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Get her straightened out!"

"Get bandages!"

"Steady now, steady!"

"I can't stop the flow!"

"Call a doctor!"

"Hurry!"

"She's getting hot!"

"Get her inside!"

"Get some water!"

"Where is she!?"

"Patrick! Over here!"

"Somebody get more towels!"

"The blood still won't stop!"

These were the cries of the people.

Over and over.

The cries that Sliver heard, as he was quietly sobbing in the corner, clenching his blood stained hand. People he didn't know were helping his mother. His father had come in and rushed over to Aay, grasping her hands and helping her get back into the hotel.

They cleared away the tables and placed her down slowly, and a doctor rushed in, carrying a bag full of tools. He was still in his pajamas, but he didn't seem to matter. He pressed a towel to Aay's stomach and started clearing away the blood so he could get a clear look at it.

Everyone sat back. Sliver could see tears glistening down on most of the women faces. He had never seen his father cry, yet here he was, a tear going down his cheek. Sliver hadn't known that his father could cry like that. Sliver looked at Auntie Otaku who was helping pass the tools to the doctor, seeming to know the basic details of medicine.

After about an hour of the people sitting near the back, waiting for news of how she was doing, the doctor stood up straight and started put on new gloves.

He looked around and announced quietly, "The baby is dead."

Gasps were heard around and Sliver saw his father lean back in the chair, head in hands and leaning on his knees. He got up quietly and walked over to his father, tapping him lightly on the shoulder. "Daddy…?"

Patrick looked up at Sliver and gathered him into a hug. He whispered into his ear, "It's at times like these that a man breaks."

Sliver nodded, not quite knowing what he meant. His father's eyes were hard and sad at the same time. Something he had never seen in his eyes before. Something he had never wanted to see in his eyes before.

The doctor looked sadly at the father and son. "I can still save Lady Black. Though she will have lost the ability to have children. Whoever stabbed her such a way must have meant it to be that way, or else she probably could have still had children."

Patrick nodded. He looked down at Sliver. "Did you see who did this?"

Sliver nodded slightly.

"Can you tell me who it was?"

"Patrick!" Webbuu, the kindly old wizard, came and grasped his shoulder. "Do not get any hateful thoughts."

Patrick glared at him. "You saw what the person did to her."

Webbuu grasped his shoulder even tighter. "Patrick. I know. But I also know what you want. Revenge."

"So?"

"It will not do Aay any good! NONE!" Webbuu yelled at him. "I've known Aay since she's gotten to Runescape. She would NOT want this."

Patrick stood up. "How do you know what she wants?"

Webbuu took a step back, seeing Patrick's hand on his sword handle. "I won't stop you. I can't stop you. But don't turn into your brother."

Patrick gave a small cold smile. "I don't plan to."

Kid Mental, not so much a kid anymore, took a step up. He had just arrived in Fallador when he heard the bad news. Living on the streets and in hotels now and then had changed him into a nice young man, with shaggy blue hair and twinkling eyes. His drinking hadn't stopped that much, but, in Runescape, you didn't seem to have to worry about getting liver damage.

Mental reached down to his sword, grasping the handle. He looked at Patrick sadly. He had never expected Patrick to break. He had always thought of Patrick as an invincible good guy. But he could clearly see hate in his eyes now. He closed his eyes, and then opened them, speaking clearly, "Patrick, what Webbuu said is true. You're thinking of the totally wrong thing. I know you're sick of having your family attacked. I know your sick of not having peace for once in awhile. But you have a son to take care of. A wife who is injured. A family that cares about you. A family who doesn't live on the road of revenge. You, Patrick, are probably a stronger swordsman than most of us here, but we will stand before you until you regain your senses."

Patrick's eyes opened wide, losing their hardness. He looked down at his son. "I still need to know who did this."

Mental nodded. "You need to promise that you will NOT go hunt her out of revenge."

Patrick looked back at him. "I can't promise that."

"Father…" Sliver started and grabbed his hand. "It was a woman. She… she had bright red hair."

"Myla?" Otaku gasped.

"I don't know who Myla was, but my mom said 'mother' before… before…" Sliver finished mumbling before starting to cry again.

Patrick leaned down and picked him up. He looked at Mental with hard eyes again. "Scarlet."

The people nodded, agreeing. There had been a rumor about the Lady Scarlet going around. She had been seen with a limp, but always unable to catch her.

"She also… also had a limp," Sliver finished, which confirmed that it was Scarlet.

Patrick looked down to Aay, who the doctor was bandaging up after taking care of the four-month year old baby remains. Patrick laid a hand on Aay's brow. "Why must our family always try to kill us?" he spoke, his voice strained.

Webbuu laid a hand on Patrick's shoulder softly. "Sometimes it's just our path in life. It is just one thing that we must face and live through."

Patrick nodded.

Silence started once more. Everyone sat down, still taking in Patrick's outburst. They watched the doctor stitch up Aay's stomach and bandaging her slowly around the stomach. The doctor said he had to leave for another appointment, now that it was morning, and left them with bandages and painkillers. The doctor would come visit them in Varrock the next day to check up on Aay.

Otaku offered to stay up with Aay and watch her, but Patrick shook his head and said he was heading back to Varrock. Sara, an old friend of Patrick's and Aay's, had offered to go and help watch when Patrick had to go to work. Otaku had to stay a few more days at the White Knight's castle, and then she would come help Aay and watch Sliver when Patrick wasn't there.

Days passed. Aay still hadn't woken up, even after a week. She was still pale, but she had no fever, which they were all thankful for. Her breathing was slow and steady, which they would always listen for.

Sliver sat on a couch by himself. He gazed at the items covered in blankets in the corner. The things his father had bought. Seeing no one around, he walked over and peered inside the blankets and gasped. Shining brightly at him was the new bronze brand. He put the blanket back to where it was and sat back down on the couch.

His father had probably gotten those for him.

And now he's forgotten all about it.

Sliver sighed sadly and looked into the room his father was with Aay. His father had barely come out of the room, except to eat and take care of business.

Sliver felt ignored. He knew he just lost a sister or brother. He knew his mother wasn't waking up. So why did his father have to go all weird like that? Have to go angry and depressed? Sliver was alive! Why couldn't he cheer his father up? Why _couldn't_ he?

Sliver stood up and looked at the door. If his father didn't want him, maybe the streets did.

He took a step closer to the door. His father wouldn't notice him going out.

He opened the door and stepped out into the bright sunny day. He walked down the steps and headed towards his friends house. He knocked on the door and was told his friend wasn't home. He went to go find them.

After a while, he found them behind a fence, holding something. They were holding a pipe and passing it to one another.

"Hey guys," he said.

They looked at him and grinned. "Lookie what we got!"

"Where'd you get it?"

"An old man. He had some gold on him too."

Sliver sat down. "How much?"

"100 gold. Enough to buy a bronze sword!"

Sliver nodded.

"I've discovered a nice way of stealing something," went on the kid, who was about two years older than Sliver. "We're gonna be rich in no time. We could upgrade to steel!"

Sliver nodded. This was one way to escape his worries at home. He grinned. "What are the tricks?"

"You sure your father won't catch you?" the boy asked, knowing his father was the popular Sir Black.

Sliver nodded again. "He's distracted. He doesn't even notice me gone."

The children laughed. "Good! We'll be so good even Patrick won't notice!"

"Aye!" the children responded.

**:hides from oncoming death threats:**

**This story isn't related to the upcoming Oh Dear IV. So yeah... the ODIV is sort of an AU as Otaku said. **


	3. Chapter 3

**It's SLIVER. not SILVER. S-L-I-V-E-R. He's named after nobody. They didn't call him 'Sliver' for him to be a thorn in their life. ... They just liked 'Sliver' If you do see 'Silver' anywhere, tell me, and I will change it. **

A month passed and Aay had woken up not two weeks ago. She was still delirious, but when she realized that the child was no longer in her stomach, she had fallen back on the bed and had fallen unconscious once again. But now, she was looking out the window next to her bed, eyes barely opened. She couldn't get up. She could barely even sit up by herself from the pain in her stomach.

So. She lost her baby. She still couldn't grasp that. Patrick had told her painfully that she was also unable to bare any more children. Her heart had almost broken.

She wanted to see Sliver. But Patrick didn't find him in the house, saying that Otaku or Sara must have come picked him up.

Aay looked at Patrick, sitting in a chair, snoozing peacefully. She knew that Patrick had almost gone on a rampage after he learned about her.

She hadn't known that he would do that.

Heh. She should feel like the one to go on a rampage and kill her mother out of revenge.

But… she was tired.

She didn't feel like doing it.

Patrick. She could feel the hate coming off of him.

He was going to kill her mother for what she did to her. She knew it, even though he told that he wasn't going to do it.

She couldn't stop him in this state.

Sliver.

She still wanted to see him. She knew Patrick had looked for him every now and then, sometimes finding him home and gone.

Patrick woke up and stood up. "I'll go check if Sliver is back."

Aay nodded, watching him leave.

He came back carrying an asleep Sliver. Aay noticed that her son had a few scratches on his cheek. She sat up slowly and patted the place next to her, motioning for Sliver to be set there. She brushed Sliver's hair lightly to the side and gave a smile.

"He looks so peaceful," she said quietly.

Patrick grunted. "Lucky him."

Aay shook her head and sighed wearily. "Patrick, you need to stop this. You're acting childish."

"Aay, this always happens! We get attacked by are family who take our friends and family away!"

The weary wife leaned back against her pillows. She brushed her hair away from her face. "My mother will receive justice soon. It may just come the way we want it, or the way we never expected. But, even now…" Aay stopped, clenching the blankets, "… I still cannot murder my mother in revenge, even though she wrenched the life away from our baby."

Patrick sat down and grabbed Aay's hand. He gazed at it, running his finger over the small scars she had gotten from fights here and then. "I'm just tired that the ones around me keep on dying."

Aay clutched his hand. "Patrick… This is just one path."

Patrick stood up. "I can't believe how calm you are!" he yelled.

Aay's eyes opened wide. Patrick rarely yelled at her. "I am upset about losing our child!" Tears formed in her eyes. Angry ones. She sat up straight, pointing a finger at Patrick. "You don't know what it feels like to have a sword pierce through your skin and then right through the unborn child's head!" She screamed at him. She held her stomach, sobbing.

Patrick's lips were set firmly. He slowly spat out, "No, I don't. But I am going to kill that woman. It would be the best for the both of us."

Aay shook her head. "No. No it won't. Patrick, you have to believe me! It'll torture you from the inside out!" She looked at him pleadingly.

Patrick turned his back to her. "I'll be back. Just don't expect me back for around a week or two."

Aay shook her head more. "How do I know that? Patrick! Stay, please." Patrick started walking out. "Patrick! _Patrick!_ PATRICK!" Aay screamed out, her voice growing hoarse. She collapsed back in the bed, pain clenching her belly. It was a matter of seconds before the darkness clouded her eyes once more.

Sliver looked at his mother, who's face was a few inches from his. He looked at the peaceful expression of sleep. He sat up and looked at where his father had left. A single tear poured down his cheek before he rushed out of the room to find his father. He grabbed the bronze shield, sword, and helmet and put them on. He was going to find his father.

And make him say sorry to his mother.

He ran over fences and across lawns, hoping that his father was headed to Fallador. He didn't notice a bare foot reaching across to wear Sliver was going to step next. Sliver collapsed on the ground, losing his grip on the sword.

"Where are you going, little guy?" came the voice of Kid Mental.

"I have to bring back my father!" Sliver shouted. He turned and brought his sword out. "No matter what!"

"Oh, a bronze sword. Hit me, Sliver. I'll just block it with my daggers anyways."

Sliver glared at him. "Did you see my father pass?"

Mental nodded his head and brought his face in the light. He was not smiling, as was unusual.

Sliver gasped when he saw a cut along Mental's mouth. "How did… how did…"

"Shh. Now, a young guy like you shouldn't be going after your father. Men like me and strong women like Otaku should have that job, so…" Kid Mental said, standing up and picking up Sliver at the same time, "… let's take you home."

"But…"

"No buts."

Sliver slumped against him. "Daddy… he… yelled at mommy."

Mental nodded. Sliver's voice sounded so small, like the five year old he should be. Usually Sliver called his parents 'father' and 'mother,' but now he's calling them what they should be at that age. Daddy and mommy. He glanced down at Sliver. "Ok, kid, I'm not great at family situations. But that is one thing your father shouldn't have done. Anyways, how is your mother?"

"I dunno. She fell down against the bed when I left."

Mental hurried even more. "Did you check if she was breathing or not?" _Of course the kid wouldn't! He's just a child!_

Sliver shook his head, confirming Mental's thinking.

They reached the house and Mental sat Sliver on the ground, rushing to the bedroom. "Hey! Sliver, can you rush over to Otaku's, please? Hurry!"

"Ok!" Sliver rushed out, happy to be doing something important. While he was running he crashed into his buddies. They all fell to the ground, yelling and cursing.

They all got up and grabbed Sliver. "Come with us!"

"But…"

Some yelling behind them confirmed that something had been stolen.

"Come on!" Being at least twice older, a ten-year-old boy picked up Sliver and kept on running.

"I have to go to Auntie Otaku's house!" Sliver protested.

The boys climbed onto a roof. The ten-year-old pointed a finger at Sliver. "Look! You've been missing out in most of the raids! You're still young. We need to train you."

"But my mother…"

"Screw your mother, Sliver! You want to become strong, right? And knock some sense into your father?"

Sliver nodded.

"Then follow us!"

"I will… but Otaku's house is just over there. I'll follow you after I tell her…"

The boy shook his head. "You either follow us, or lose your chance at power."

"But…"

"Come!" the boy yelled and jumped off the roof.

Sliver gazed towards Otaku's house then back at his own, seeing only the rooftop.

_I'm sorry, mommy…_

He jumped off the roof and followed the boy. Running to a destiny that would prove his father wrong.

Mental, at the house, began worrying. Aay was breathing harshly, and her bandages were covered deeply in blood. She had moved too much! Her stitches had also become undone. Where was Otaku and Sliver? They should have been here already!

He swore and ran out of the house. He lived mostly on the streets, for damn's sake. He didn't know anything about doctoring someone. He ran to Otaku's and walked in without knocking. "Otaku!"

"Mental, what's wrong?" she responded from the kitchen.

"I sent Sliver to come and get you! Aay needs help, _now_," Mental said breathlessly.

Otaku rushed out, grabbing a handful of bandages from a cupboard. "Why didn't Sliver come? What about Patrick?"

"See this wound on my face?" Mental said, rushing out.

Otaku followed. "Don't tell me… Patrick?"

Mental gritted his teeth. "Yup."

Otaku swore and ran faster. "No doubt Aay's heart is damaged more than any physical state."

"Eh, I wouldn't say that, Otaku. She was looking pretty bad."

They reached the house and went into the room. Otaku immediately started removing the bandages and started to remove the stitches, seeing how they were mostly out. "Mental, I need you to bring me clean towels and wipe the excess blood away."

"But…" Mental stuttered out, face red.

"Don't worry! She's covered. It's her stomach that's wounded. Now, grow up a little."

Mental griped under his breath and started cleaning Aay's stomach. After awhile, the stomach was stitched up again and bandaged. Otaku checked Aay's breathing and felt how hot she was. She looked up to Mental. "She has a pretty bad fever. It'll get worse if an infection starts. I'll stay here and watch her. You go ask the local doctor and get some medicine that fights infection."

"Got it." He said, leaving.

Otaku sighed, wiping her forehead.

This world was messed up in weird ways.


	4. Chapter 4

Revenge.

Such a harsh word.

A word that can eat at you and ruin your life.

A word that can lead to your death.

Revenge.

Deeds that can haunt you and never make you forget.

Revenge.

Something you don't want to mess with.

But it feels _so right_.

You can't ignore it.

Revenge.

It ruins your life.

Patrick huddled against his little tent made from branches. The wind was whipping around him, causing it to even be colder than the freezing temperature.

He was sure he was going to die.

Not from the fight.

From the damn cold.

He expected it to snow any minute, which would make it even worse.

He huddled down in his blankets, closing his eyes.

He hadn't expected to die _this_ way.

The small fire he had built was having trouble staying alive. Every now and then the wind would make the fire almost go out, causing him to have to get up and put more sticks on.

He had heard that Scarlet woman had come this way. And he was sure this way was leading to Aay's old house.

He knew he couldn't be far, but he was just so exhausted.

What a waste of energy; energy that he could have used to fight that woman.

But… once again he cursed the cold.

XxXxXxXx

He packed up his things, having barely survived the night. Well, he could barely say it was night _or_ day, sadly. But he was just thankful he survived. He had only brought the amount of blankets he could carry. Apparently it had been enough.

And it had snowed over night.

Running towards where he thought the woman had gone, he hiked slowly with one hand on his sword and his other moving branches away from his face.

He started to worry when he couldn't feel his toes anymore.

That made him hurry more.

Snow started to fall down again. It came so fast he couldn't see a thing.

Damn.

He was_ really_ going to die here.

_Smart, Patrick. Really smart. You wanted to kill the woman, but you manage to kill yourself first. Really smart._

Damn, _damn_, _damn!_

He cursed at himself, and then cursed more. He knew cursing wasn't going to help! He stopped and leaned against a tree.

_Clear your mind. _

_Focus._

_You can't let snow and cold kill you. _

_Breathe._

He took a deep breath and exhaled it out. He kept on walking.

XxXxXxXx

He stumbled towards a dark form through the blanket of snow coming down. He was sure it was a house!

Once he reached it, he felt around for a door. After walking to the other side, he felt a large double door. He felt for the handle and pushed it open. He stumbled inside and closed the door. He gasped when heat surrounded him and warmed him to the very tip of his toes.

A fire was going.

She was here.

Patrick dropped his blankets and all the excess things. He hadn't brought his best armor. It would've been too heavy for him to wear. He wore his Rune armor, which had been made very lightly, but it wasn't as protective as a normal Rune armor piece.

He drew his sword and lifted his shield. "Scarlet!" he yelled. "I know you're here!"

Having heard nothing for an answer, he slowly checked every room. All of them either contained weapons or broken furniture. He walked back to where he first was.

"Patrick," a seductive soft voice spoke.

He turned and was staring face to face with Scarlet. He jumped a few steps back.

Scarlet gave a small smile, though her eyes showed no smile, just a glistening shine of evil. "How nice of you to visit me… at my house, no less."

Patrick held his sword to her neck, surprised that she did not try to stop it. "I'm here-…"

"… to kill me," Scarlet finished. "For what I did to my _daughter_. I know."

"You…"

"Shh, no calling me names, Patrick." Scarlet took a step back and drew her own sword. She smiled widely at Patrick. "Now, let's see how you fight. I've learned that you've taught Aay how to fight, and she's now one of the best around. So, you must be good, right?"  
"Why don't you find out?" Patrick yelled and jumped at her, knocking his sword against hers. He brought it back and thrust at her side, which she blocked. She thrust his sword back, making him lose his footing. He stumbled back and looked at her, amazed.

"I bet you're wondering how I was able to push you back," Scarlet said. "My husband and I were strong. We learned together. We fought together. We… killed together. It all made us who we are now. Well, obviously my husband is dead, having been killed by your brother. It's amazing, really, how Dav killed him. Even I can't explain how. And also how you killed Dav. Dark could have killed you both with one hand, as I could have."

"You speak so confidently."

Scarlet laughed. "That I do, Patrick. Because it's true. And you know that."

"Heh. I bet your swordsmanship is weaker than your mouth," Patrick growled at her.

"Ah, let's test it, shall we?"

"Fine."

Neither of them moved. Patrick took a step, starting to circle around Scarlet. She did the same, and then they had walked a full circle and stopped again.

She sprang at him, putting the sword in front of her. She landed it against his sword, bringing it down to waist level. She jumped back and did a swerve backwards, unsheathing a hidden dagger from her sleeve. She went towards him, turning her self round and round.

Patrick didn't know how to defend himself. She was coming so fast at him that he didn't know where the sword would strike. He brought his shield in front of him and tried to block the dagger and lock the two swords together. He was able to block the dagger, but it had knocked his shield to the side of him, leaving his stomach exposed. Scarlet took the chance and landed a kick in his gut, making him fly backwards.

He wheezed, trying to breathe. Scarlet was coming back at him. He rolled around, trying to duck from her blows. He was getting tried quickly. He had been already half exhausted from trudging around in the snow.

It was all happening too fast.

He jumped back up when he saw a slight chance, and almost fell down again when the woman took a stab at him. He missed it by a slight chance.

Scarlet finally jumped up and did a turn in the air, meanwhile kicking Patrick in the face. It knocked him back against the wall and he almost crumpled to the ground when Scarlet stabbed her sword through his shoulder.

She grinned at him. "You see, I'm still good even when I'm twice as old as you."

Patrick's face was clenched in pain. He could feel the blood pouring out of his shoulder.

Scarlet started to move the sword down, making Patrick yell. "One of my talents is making people squirm. But for Aay's case…" She yanked the sword out and held it to his neck. "… is to make her be mentally tortured by the death of her unborn baby," she whispered and positioned her sword, ready to cut of his neck.

Patrick dropped his sword and grabbed the one at his neck. It pierced through most of his skin, making it slippery with his own blood. He growled at her. "I will kill you, dammit!"  
"Ah, such anger!" she laughed and yanked her sword away.

Patrick ducked under her next swing and grabbed his sword. He aimed a punch at her stomach, which miraculously hit, causing her to fall back. He positioned his legs into a crouching position, ready to jump over her and land a hit on her. He pushed off, feeling the muscles move beneath his skin, ready to hit her hard.

"That doesn't always work, Patrick!" She yelled and looked at him above her, bringing his sword down. She knocked it aside with her sword and brought her dagger out.

Patrick couldn't move his hand in time. She knocked the handle against his thumb, disconnecting the bone from its hinge. He yelled in pain and landed on the ground, rolling. He held his fingers and knew he had to get them back in place. He ducked under Scarlet's blow pulled his fingers back into their socket.

He yelled in pain and reached down to take his sword with that hand. He gaped at his hand. He couldn't move his fingers. He couldn't even feel them. They were bent in an awkward way, the tip pointed out.

"As you see, I disconnected the nerves to that hand. And now, let's see the trick you did to me, as I will now do it to you," Scarlet said. She jumped over Patrick.

Patrick couldn't defend himself. He knocked the sword away with his hand, but it only led to the sword connecting to the right side of his face and getting dragged down his back, cutting deeper into the skin the farther it went.

She stopped a little below the waist and yanked the sword out of his skin. He yelled and crumpled to the skin, feeling his own blood pour out. He looked up with bleary eyes to the woman, who smiled down at him. He rolled on his back and looked at the ceiling.

Scarlet walked over and stabbed him in the other shoulder. She dug it deep into the ground.

"You're a dead man, Patrick Black. You'll soon join your brother in hell, along with your son and wife in the future. May Zammorak never forgive your soul and make you suffer," she growled.

Patrick stayed on the ground. He didn't listen to her.

Revenge. This is what got him into it. It would be his death.

He couldn't kill Scarlet. He had thought he could. He had thought that his revenge would make him stronger.

It had made him weaker.

A tear poured down his cheek.

And now he would add more to Aay's and Sliver's pain.

Why did have to be so damn selfish?

"Aw, Patrick, you're crying? Now, why is that?" Scarlet smiled down at him.

"I've realized what a selfish bastard I've been," he whispered.

"Nice, and calling yourself a bastard means that you must be really regretting coming here," Scarlet whispered. She turned around. "See you in hell."

She walked out the door and opened it. She took a deep breath and smiled to herself. She had won. Again. She looked at her blade dripping with blood. _This is for you, Dark._ _I will kill until your death is repaid. _

She took a step into the snow. Blood splattered the ground before her. "What…?" she looked down and saw a sword piercing through her skin. She turned her head and her eyes opened wide. "You were supposed to die!" she screamed at Patrick who was holding the sword through her.

"You got too confident of your sword, Scarlet," Patrick growled. He yanked out the sword.

Scarlet coughed up blood and took a step backwards. She gripped her sword tightly. "It isn't over yet, Patrick Black," she coughed out.

Patrick lifted his sword neck level. "Yes, it is." He swung and turned away when her head rolled off into the snow.

He turned around and stumbled into the room, collapsing on the nearest broken furniture.

This was the end of him.

He fell off the couch, blacking out.


	5. Chapter 5

"Patrick, you doofus," came a voice. "We told you that you couldn't do it alone, dummy!"

Patrick coughed and opened his eyes, gazing at the infamous Kid Mental.

"Now, get ready. I got a wagon ready to take you home."

"How… how can I get ready when I can't move?" Patrick said curtly.

"Ah, good point. Well, we'll get you up on it somehow," Mental responded.

"… how did you find me all the way out here?"

"Webbuu. He knew that Scarlet would head back up here. So… he got me and we drove a wagon up here. It was hell getting it through the snow, though. Um… in fact, it'll have to be awhile before we can get back. You need to get healed first."

Patrick looked away, eyes distant. "I realized something."

"Finally," Mental muttered to himself, rolling his eyes.

Patrick ignored him. "Even though that Scarlet is dead… I don't feel any better. In fact, I feel worse."

"Well, duh."

"I'm sor-r…"

"… save the apologies for Aay."

"… how is she?"

"Hurt. Physically and mentally. Her wound also got infected. I left two weeks after you did, so I'm not quite sure how she is doing. Otaku is taking good care of her though."

Patrick nodded. "How about Sliver?"

Mental looked away. "He's hurt too. You gotta get back and get him on the right track."

"Heh. I doubt I could do that."

"If you weren't in pain I would punch you, Patrick. You really got messed up there you know that? You gave me a hell of a headache and a bruised face. You hurt Aay just by leaving, you hurt Sliver by not being there for him, and you hurt your friends. Heard enough yet? 'cause I could say a lot more."

"No… no, that's enough. I realize all that, Mental."

"Good."

"Where's Webbuu?"

"Burying Scarlet's remains. You sure killed her good. Too good."

"… her confidence was her downfall."

"As it is for all evil people."

Patrick lifted his right hand and looked at his hand. "Most of it is paralyzed."

Mental nodded. "I'm no doctor, but I could just tell by the shape and how your other fingers moved and the thumb, pointing and middle finger didn't. I tried to reshape them for you, for I first thought they were disjointed. I just couldn't bend them at all. I'm sorry."

"It's one thing to prove my stupidity," muttered Patrick.

"Yup. You also will have a lovely scar running down your face to your butt. I tell you, it wasn't lovely bandaging it up," Mental said, wrinkling his face for effect.

Patrick sighed.

Silence came over them.

Patrick kept looking at his hand. "I thought… I thought I was going to die."

"I would have, too."

"I thought I was going to cause more pain for Aay and Sliver."

"… you're not going all mushy on me, are you?"

"Dammit, Mental! I'm trying to say… arg! Just forget it," Patrick muttered.

Mental laughed. "Aay will forgive you. You'll just have to work with Sliver. Um… were you planning to give that bronze sword to Sliver?"

Patrick's eyes opened wide and he slapped his face. "I forgot about that!"

"It's all going well for you, isn't it, Patrick," Mental said wryly.

"…"

"…"

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Oh, about a week. We found you a few hours after you had collapsed. You were almost dead. What's with you and your family getting wounded so much?"

Patrick glared at him.

"Uh, sorry. Anyways, after we found you still barely alive, we bandaged you up. Luckily, Webbuu had medicine on him. He put it on your wounds. We searched everyday for infection, but I think the medicine beat it away. Well, we need to get you home soon. Do you realize how many days you've been away?"

Patrick shook his head. He knew the beginning days he had been staying nights in hotels trying to find information about Scarlet's whereabouts, often going to bed from a pounding headache from the beers he had drunk. He must've done that for at least a week before he found out any news. Then it took around a week until he reached the next town looking for Scarlet. The same process passed in that town. He would go to bed with a headache and a hangover in the morning. It was finally two more weeks until he was headed in the mountains to Aay's old house. It took a week through the snow. He slept for a week. At least six weeks.

Patrick told Mental the story, who gaped at him for a while.

"You got a hangover from just a few beers?"

Patrick gritted his teeth. "That's not the point. I've been gone for about a month."

"Ah…"

"When did you and Webbuu leave to find me?"

"About two weeks ago."

"Great. How did Webbuu know Scarlet would be here?"

Mental shrugged. "He's a weird old man that knows a lot of things."

Speaking of the devil, Webbuu walked in and knocked his staff against Mental's head. "That's no way to talk of your elders."

"Well, it's true!" Mental yelled at him, rubbing his head.

Webbuu ignored him and sat down beside Patrick. "How you feeling?"

"Better."

"Good. Now, we'll stay here for about a week more and then get you home. The snow should melt soon. It hits hard here but never lasts long here. And after you're brought back, I'm coming back here to gather the weapons."

"Why? Do you want to sell them?"

Webbuu shook his head. "I'm going to give them to Lady Aay. They may have been her parents, but they will bring in a lot of gold."

Patrick nodded.

"Now, get better quick, Patrick! I don't wanna stay here the rest of the week. It's boring," Mental whined and got up.

Webbuu followed suit and stood up. He glared at Mental, who shut up and went into the other room. Webbuu grabbed a cup and poured some thick liquid into it. He handed it to Patrick, who drank it.

"Sleep," Webbuu commanded him, who immediately did that. Webbuu grinned at his cleverness. Putting sleeping powder in the liquid had been a brilliant idea.

XxXxXxXx

Patrick sat down slowly in the wagon, trying not to reopen his wounds. He nodded to Mental who whipped the horses lightly to get going. Webbuu was already snoozing in the front like the old man that he was.

Patrick was getting excited to go home. He couldn't believe that he had actually lived this ordeal.

He was ready to see Aay and his son.

XxXxXxXx

Aay was up and walking around, cleaning the house. She expected Patrick back any minute, sure that Mental and Webbuu had found him. She was told to rest daily, but she could barely do that when no news of Patrick had reached her.

She barely even saw Sliver anymore in the house. He was always out with is friends and would come in to sleep and eat his meals.

Aay was really anxious to get Patrick back, for today was Sliver's sixth birthday. Patrick was going to give the bronze swords to him. Well, was. She noticed that Sliver used the swords now and then, putting them back exactly the way they were.

Aay sighed. They would have to upgrade to iron to impress Sliver for his birthday. So, she decided to do just that. Sliver out for the day, she put on her coat and grabbed her wallet. She would have to buy the sword from the shop and the shield and helmet from the traders out in Varrock center.

Holding on to the newly bought iron long sword, she walked into the center and soon found a person who had a set of iron armor, shield, helmet, and a short iron sword. She bought all the things, deciding to have a nice big present for Sliver. She would have to adjust the armor, for it was a little too big for him, but that would only take a few minutes.

She did exactly that when she got back in the house. She wrapped the iron weapons in blankets with the armor as well. She set it on the table and went to go find Sliver to bring him in for the midday meal.

Walking along, she started humming to put her mind off of Patrick. She knew he would get back, so she knew that worrying wasn't doing her any good.

A pair of hands gripped her shoulders. She gave a yell and grabbed one hand with her hands and flipped the person over her shoulder, screaming, "Pervert!"

He landed with a flop and a groan on the ground.

She gasped. "Patrick?"

"Hey, Aay. You're looking lovely as ever," he responded smiling and wincing. He sat up slowly. Aay dropped down to her knees and kissed him full on the lips, making him almost fall backwards again.

She broke the kiss and looked at his face that was partially wrapped in bandages. "What happened?"

Patrick shook his head and drew her into an embrace. "I was so stupid," he whispered. "I'm sorry."

"You big blockhead!" Aay yelled laughing. "I knew you were! But… I forgive you," she said, starting to sob.

They both winced and drew back, holding their wounds. "Maybe we should rest," Aay wheezed out. Dropping to the ground and moving foreword had greatly hurt her wound.

Patrick nodded. "But not before finding Sliver. Let's check at home first."

They both stood up, holding on to each other. They started to walk slowly, hand in hand.

They opened the door to find Sliver who was holding the bronze sword and looking at the objects on the table. He turned and gaped at his father. He dropped the sword and walked towards.

"Dad…?" He asked, and when Patrick nodded, he walked up and kicked Patrick right in the shin, causing Patrick, who couldn't stand any more pain than he was already feeling, to fall on the ground, holding his shin. "That's for leaving us!" Sliver yelled.

"Sliver…" Aay started to say, but was stopped by Patrick who held up his hand.

"I deserved this," he whispered. He sat cross-legged on the floor, rubbing his shin. He turned to Sliver, who was glaring fiercely at him. "Sliver, I'm sorry."

"Did you kill her?" Sliver spat.

Patrick nodded slowly. Aay looked to the ground, her heart breaking and crying in relief at the same time.

"Good," the now six-year old kid said.

"No, no, it's not good," Patrick said slowly. "I killed her out of revenge. And look what it did to me," he whispered, holding his right hand out to Sliver.

Sliver gasped, as did Aay. She went over and took his hand in hers. "They… you can't move them, can you?"

Patrick shook his head.

Sliver glared at his father. "It serves you right."

"I said I'm sorry. I don't expect you to forgive me right away," Patrick sighed.

Sliver shook his head, refusing to believe him.

"It's your birthday, isn't it?" Patrick said. "It should be around this time."

"It is," Aay said, giving a smile. She walked over to the table and brought over the things she had bought. "I got these for you."

Sliver gaped at his parents. He had forgotten it was his birthday. "I… um… I already got the bronze ones."

"Well, then I hope you'll accept this, Sliver," said Aay quietly. She passed the blanket over to Sliver. She turned and whispered in Patrick's ear what she got.

"It's… an iron… iron… everything," Sliver said gleefully. He dropped the bronze and picked up the iron sword. "Thanks mom!" he gave her a hug and kept on ignoring his father. "I'll put these to good use!" he yelled and ran outside.

Patrick watched him leave. When the door closed, he rubbed his face and sighed. "I'm so stupid," he mumbled.

Aay sat beside him and wrapped him into a hug. "I know. But you came back. You know what you did wrong… Anyways, this proves something."

"What?"

"That anyone can have a dark side. Anyone as loving as you can break. Revenge can rule our hearts for the longest time. It just takes time to heal."

"You speak true," Patrick said softly. He turned and faced Aay and rubbed noses with her. "I lo…"

Aay held a finger to his lips. "Shh. I know," she said and then kissed him hard, causing them both to fall to the floor, making them both to wince from the pain shooting up from their wounds. Patrick almost blacked out from the pain.

He groaned and sat up, holding his shoulder and his head from a pounding headache that was coming upon him. He groaned again. "You can also be an idiot, you know that?" he laughed painfully.

Aay grinned and leaned against him. "I know that too."


	6. Chapter 6

**Eek, sorry about not updating Oh Dear: AotN. I will try soon. But I'm sorta having a writers block for that story... and I sorta wanna work on the other stories I have up... weeee...**

Sliver through the iron sword against the ground. His father had come back. Boy. That sure ruined his birthday. He and mom had just been getting along fine without him. He didn't want his father to stay.

But his mother looked so happy…

XxXxXxXx

An older Sliver sat on the rooftop, holding a mithril sword. He was still getting used to the weight of it, having upgraded from the steel he had gotten for his birthday a long time ago. But this wasn't just a mithril sword. It was a stolen one that was his biggest prize yet.

Thankfully the guy he stole it from was too drunk to see him.

Sliver looked at the sun setting. He had just a little time before the great warrior Calladus came out of the building. He hadn't wanted to attempt stealing from him, but his friends had eventually persuaded him. Though he had made them come with him.

They had a lovely plan. They would through a little smoke bomb that one of the kids had made. Sliver would rush in and grab his wallet or anything valuable.

Sliver rubbed his hands against his pants. He was starting to sweat in anticipation. He knew that Calladus was a good friend of his mother and Patrick, and he knew the man was one of the bravest men around here. But… Sliver couldn't risk losing his friends if he didn't do this.

The door opened and Calladus walked out, wearing only a loose fitting shirt and pants. He carried a sword and his wallet was in his right back pocket. Sliver slobbered at the sword. Calladus was carrying his best around.

Sliver nodded to his gang and his friend Sky threw the bomb down at Calladus. The smoke covered the area and Sliver jumped down, holding the sword in front of him. He saw the form of Calladus in front of him and he ran to the back, reaching for the pocket. He grabbed the wallet and whisked his hand away.

A hand gripped his wrist and a sword was to his neck. "Stop, thief. I've finally caught you!"

Sliver tried to yank away. He tried to move his sword in, but Calladus knocked it to the ground.

Sky yelled, "Run!"

Sliver pulled frantically and yelled to his friends, "Help me!"

They ignored him.

Sliver tried kicking at Calladus's shins.

"Wow, hold it, young man," he said. "Is that you, Sliver?"

"Let go of me!" Sliver yelled.

The grip was tighter. "No. I'm taking you home. Do you realize your parents have been looking for you?"

Sliver stopped pulling away. "Yes. Why do they care if I'm gone or not? _Patrick_ was only happy to see mother when he arrived back home."

"Your _father_ was very happy to see you. You just refuse to listen to him."

"Let me go, Calladus. I'm only going to get in trouble anyways. Might as well stay away."

"No," Calladus said firmly. He walked out of the smoke and was holding Sliver by the collar of his shirt.

Sliver growled.

After they were about half way home, Calladus asked softly, "How long have you been stealing?"

"What are you talking about?" Sliver said definitely.

"Don't play dumb with me. Since when has this started?"

"None of your business, bastard."

Calladus stopped and glared at the boy. "You may be the son of Patrick and Aay, but you do not take after them at all. Where did you get your defiant streak?"

Sliver shrugged. "My family has a history of thugs. Maybe I get it from those bastar..."

Calladus gripped his arm. "You need to watch what you say, boy. I'm not taking you in for stealing. I'm not going to mention that to your parents."

"Whatever you say, sir," Sliver said sarcastically. "When I get older I'm not going to be living here. I'm gonna go and live a life that is far better than my parents. So you won't have to worry about me long."

Calladus sighed. "You know, son, you need to start learning how to be less selfish."

"My _parents_ don't _care_ about me! They let me run along the streets like a bandit and don't do anything!"

"They can't! You're being so defiant that you're getting harder to control! They've tried to teach you. You just won't learn."

"Maybe I don't wanna."

Sliver yanked his arm out of Calladus's grip. "Thank you so much for bringing me home. Now, I think I'm big enough to walk by myself," he said sarcastically.

Calladus sighed and shook his head. "I'll see you later, Sliver. Maybe you can behave yourself next time."

Sliver ignored him and walked inside his house, ignoring his parents as he walked into his room.

His mother followed him, as his father. He turned to them and glared at them. "What do you want?"

Aay took a step and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm glad to see your back. It was quiet without you."

"I'm sure."

Patrick grinned. "This is the longest you been gone yet. What were you doing? Slaying a dragon?"

Sliver glared at him. "No."

Patrick sighed. "Well, do you want to come to Fallador with me? I have to pick up something there."

Sliver shook his head. "You go on alone."

Patrick nodded and squeezed Sliver's shoulder. He walked out with defeated shoulders.

Aay watched him walk out and turned to Sliver. "What's the matter?" she said quietly. She sat down on the bed and pulled Sliver into a hug.

"Nothing," he said quietly. He didn't hug her back.

Aay sighed and brushed the dark blue hair on his forehead. "Something is wrong. You need to open up to us."

"Why did… why did Patrick have to come back?" Sliver said quietly.

Aay flinched at the 'Patrick.' Sliver refused to all him 'father' or 'dad' it seemed like. "He came back because he was sorry that he ever left."

"When the baby was lost he went mad. It's like he didn't care about me anymore!" Sliver said, muffled because he was talking into his mother's shoulder.

"When a parent loses its child… they get very sad. Don't get us wrong, Sliver. We cared for you exactly the same. The death just came upon us so fast… it hit us hard. But… you were there, Sliver. Just that said to me that I needed to straighten up and take care of you. Because you're my child… and I love you. Sliver, don't ever forget that," she responded, ending in a whisper.

Sliver nodded, though not all convinced. "Thanks. But I'm going to go out again. I need to talk to my friends about something."

"Alright. Just come home for dinner. It's getting boring seeing an empty seat."

"Ok," grinned Sliver. He hugged his mother for the first time in months and ran out of the house.

He ran to his friends hideout, hidden deep in the alleys, and found them all there counting gold. They all grinned when they saw him. "You made it out alive?" they asked.

"Yup," grinned Sliver.

"Great. We're gonna do one last thing tonight before we go the wilderness," Sky said.

"The wilderness? Why?"

"We're starting a new clan out there. Do you wanna join? Come on! You know you do."

Sliver shrugged. "Fine. Now, what do we do tonight?"

Sky grinned evilly. "We're gonna steal that lovely sword of Calladus's."

Sliver gulped. "Really?"

"And you're just the man of the job! He let you off easy, right? So you go in and act like you're apologizing! Carry one of these new smoke bombs and set it off once you get the chance. We'll break through the windows and get the sword. Got it?"

"Uh…" Sliver knew this wouldn't work. But this was the last time they would do anything illegal before heading to the wilderness, right? So he agreed.

XxXxXxXx

Sliver knocked on the door to Calladus's house. It took awhile for Calladus to open the door. It looked like Calladus was making a new type of sword.

"Sliver," was all that he said.

"Um…. Sir Calladus, may I come in for a second?"

"You may," he responded and led Sliver into the living room.

"Watcha making?" Sliver asked.

"Just a Rune sword."

Sliver nodded and praised the swordsmanship in his mind. It was turning out nicely.

"Now, what do you have to say?" Calladus asked.

Sliver looked down at his feet. "I'm sorry for today. I was being mean."

Calladus crossed his arms, looking a little impressed. "Did you talk with your parents about it?"

Sliver nodded, even though he hadn't talked to his parents about the ordeal with Calladus.

"Good. Well, I'm proud of you. You can be a good boy, Sliver. You wanna get me a hammer? The one I'm using is a little worn out," Calladus said, walking out to an anvil.

Sliver nodded and went to go grab a hammer from the shelf. He felt around for the smoke bomb, thinking that this was the chance. He turned around to throw it, but Calladus was standing there right in front. He grabbed Sliver's hand and twisted it behind his back, making the smoke bomb drop to the ground, not going off. Sliver gave a squeak.

"I knew something was fishy," Calladus said slowly. "This time, I'm telling your parents."

"No! I'm sorry!" Sliver yelled and kicked Calladus hard. He felt the grip listen and yanked away, running to the burning sword on the anvil. He reached for it and went towards Calladus, holding it in front of his face. "Give me the sword!"

"What?" Calladus smirked.

"What's going on in there?" Sky yelled.

"Hold on!" Sliver yelled. He turned back to Calladus. "Show me the sword, bastard!"

"What…"

"The sword you had earlier! Give it!"

Calladus hold up his hands. "Fine." He walked towards his room and grabbed the sword that was hanging on the wall. He looked at Sliver. "Mind you, this isn't doing you any good. It's just getting you in a heap of trouble."

"Stop talking and hand it over!" Sliver yelled.

"Sliver! Hurry up!" Sky yelled.

Sliver nodded and held out his hand to get the sword. "Give it," he commanded. Calladus put the sword in Sliver's reach, who reached for it. Calladus yanked it back quickly and grabbed Sliver's collar. "I'm taking you home."

Sliver yelled and brought the hot sword against Calladus's hand, burning it badly. Calladus had to let go of Sliver who immediately ran out.

"Come on guys!" he yelled. His friends followed him and they ran to their hideout.

Sky looked at Sliver and spat at him. "This is the second time you've messed up! Why didn't you get it? We told you to!"

"He caught me!" Sliver yelled back.

Sky brought his sword out. "Fight me! Whoever loses gets exiled from Varrock."

"Heh. Like you can do that!" Sliver yelled and jumped at the boy. The boy sidestepped and knocked the handle against Sliver's head. He collapsed on the ground, everything going black.

"Take him out of Varrock. Make sure he never gets in again," Sky commanded.

Sliver passed out.


	7. Chapter 7

"I think he's dead."

"He looks alive to me."

"He's a cutie."

"You think all guys are cute, Kag."

"So do you."

"Naw-aw."

"Uh-uh."

Sliver groaned.

"He's awake!"

"Eek! What should I say?"

"…He's just a boy."

"A good looking one!"

Sliver opened his eyes to see two girls his age gazing down at him. One girl with dark hair leaned over him and said, "You alive?"

"Of course he's alive!" the light haired girl said.

Sliver sat up growled at the girls. "Who are you?"

The dark haired girls shrieked and ducked behind the light haired one. "I'm Whisper," the light haired one said. "This scardey cat is Kag. Who are you?"

"… Sliver."

"Sliver? Haven't heard of you. What you doing on the brink of the wilderness?" Whisper asked.

"He's probably a… a…" Kag stopped, thinking.

"I'm uh… the son of a…" he knew who he was. He just felt like he shouldn't say who his parent's are.

"Son of a thief? Oh! I know! You probably ran away, right? 'cause thieves are bad!" Kag shouted.

"Umm. Yeah, that's what I did. But… my parents… they're ok. I just uh… don't feel like returning. But uh… where am I?" Sliver stumbled out.

"You're in Edgeville! A nice small town! Well, not that small, being just a tinier bit smaller than Varrock," grinned Whisper.

"How far is Varrock?"

"About a day's walk from here," responded Kag, who moved closer.

Sliver moved away. "Oh."

Kag moved closer until her face was inches away from Sliver's. "You're cute," she said.

"Uh, thanks," he responded, blushing and not quite sure what to say. He itched away still.

Whisper pulled Kag away. They both stood up, Whisper holding out her hand to Sliver. "Come! We'll take you to our house."

"Why should you? I'll be fine by myself."

"Come on! My mommy cooks really good food!" Whisper shouted. "She's the best!"

"My mommy is!" Kag shouted at her.

"No… MINE IS!" Whisper shouted.

Sliver held his hands over his ears. Her name was 'whisper' but her voice was the opposite.

"Come on!" Kag yelled and grabbed Sliver's hand. She pulled him up. "We'll eat at Whisper's house tonight then mine tomorrow! My parents will welcome you!"

"Um… alright, fine," Sliver muttered. He followed them to the house.

A man was sitting outside the house, reading a book. He grinned when he saw his daughter and stood up. "Just in time, little lady. And who's this young man?"

"Sliver! He's staying in Edgeville for a few days. Could he stay with us?"

"What about his parents?" Came the fathers reply.

"My parents… probably are really mad at me right now. I think it'll be better if I stay here," Sliver mumbled.

"Ah, I see," the man said. He led the kids into the house…

… and Sliver's life changed forever.

The father never asked again about Sliver's parents. He never asked whether Sliver wanted to get home. Sliver seemed content there. He even started to go to a small school with combat training and mage training there. But they also did force him to learn his letters, which he hadn't bothered to learn before. School wasn't that necessary in Runescape, but it did help.

Sliver never saw his 'friends' again. They never came to get him to recruit him for the clan. He didn't seem to mind about that anymore. He was getting trained by Whisper's father in swordsmanship more than the school taught, as were Whisper and Kag were doing the same.

Whisper beat both of them.

A year passed. A peaceful year.

He had Sliver reading a book on swords. Until the father asked a question. The two being the only ones in the room, he decided to have a talk with Sliver.

"Sliver, why don't you go back to your parents? They miss you terribly," he said.

"Why? I like it here!" Sliver said. "And what do you know of my parents? My father probably doesn't miss me!"

"They do. More than you realize," the man said.

"Oh? Do you know them?" Sliver asked.

"Yes, Sliver Black, son of Sir Patrick and Lady Aay Black. You're now eleven and on the run from them. I believe you did something that your ashamed of, also?"

Sliver gaped at him then shut his mouth. He nodded slightly. "I'm upset at my father. And I did bad things."

"Like…?"

"I stole. I burnt… I burnt Calladus's hand."

"Ah, Sir Calladus. A mighty man. Yes, I saw that burn the other day. But barely. It hardly made a scratch or a scar."

"Really?" Sliver asked, amazed. "I thought I had burned it pretty bad."

"You did. Calladus just knew how to take care of it."

"But I can't go back. The parents are probably mad at me for running away…"

"That's a bad excuse. You know they can't be mad forever."

"But…"

"Let me tell you, son, that I spoke to your parents when I went to Varrock right after you arrived. I knew who you were. I told your parents you're staying at my house. You know what they did? They rushed out the door. But I stopped them."

Sliver gulped. "Why?"

"You needed time to cool down. I told them this. I would take care of you for one year and get you back safely."

"And they agreed?"

"It took time to persuade them. But they eventually did. I have gone over there with information about you. Now, I think its time you returned."

"But I like it here… I like staying with Whisper and Kag!"

"You need to go home. I'll take the two to visit you often," the man said.

"No!" Sliver yelled and ran out. He didn't want to go back yet. He just didn't want to.

XxXxXxXx

It was near nighttime and he was sitting on the roof, looking at the stars, thinking.

Something hit him about his father.

His father had never been cruel to him. Sliver had just thought that he was a bad man for going out to kill that woman so long ago. And he'd never taken the chance to know his father after that. Could his father be a good man? He didn't know what to say.

He heard a sound and turned to see Whisper coming to sit next to him. She sat down. "I heard about your parents."

"Yeah…"

"… I think you should go."

"I've been thinking about it. It's just been hard."

"The last time I went to Varrock, I remember seeing your father, Sliver. Kag and I were one of his fan girls chasing him around. 'Course, not really chasing, but just following him around. He's a handsome man."

"And I wanted to know that why?"

Whisper laughed. "I was just going to say he doesn't seem like the man you said he was. Sure, he might have gone berserk at one time but we all do sooner or later. We will all have a heartbreak sometime or later. It's just one path."

"… my mother… said something like that. That we all had a path. I thought my path was one of freedom and a life without parents. But… now that I realize and start thinking about them…"

"You find out they aren't so bad!" Whisper finished for him.

"… Yeah…"

"I saw your mother when I was in Varrock the other day," Whisper said quietly.

"How was she?"

"She looked… tired. I think she would cheer up if you went and saw her, Sliver."

Sliver nodded. "Maybe I should."

"… I'll miss you, when you're gone."

"Heh. I'll miss you too, Whisper," Sliver said. He got up, pulling Whisper with him. He jumped off the roof and rushed in to gather his things.

"You're leaving now?" Whisper asked, jumping off as Silver did.

"Yup!"

"It's near dark!"

"The sooner, the better," Sliver whispered.

Sliver put his bag on and turned to the father and his wife, who was burning with fever. "I'm going."

The man nodded. "Come back and visit us, son."

Sliver walked up to the mom and held her hand. "Get better, you here?"

She smiled up at him. "I'll try," she said as loudly as she could, which was still quiet.

Sliver gave a small bow to them and walked out of the house.

Whisper ran out and yelled to him, "Aren't you going to say goodbye?"

Sliver turned and watched Whisper walk up to him. "Sorry. Uh… Goodbye for now, Whisper."

Whisper grinned at him and stood on her tippy toes, kissing him on the cheek. "Come back soon."

Sliver blushed and nodded, stepping away. He started to take a few steps before turning back around and walking to Whisper, planting a light kiss on her lips. "I'll come back, don't you worry."

Whisper blushed a deep red and stepped back.

"Say bye to Kag for me."

"Alright."

Sliver turned and walked towards Varrock… towards home.

XxXxXxXx

Sliver opened the door to his home and stepped in quietly. It was near midnight when he arrived, and thankfully, his parents were sleeping. He set his stuff down and went into his parent's room. He lit the candle on the wall and looked at his parents.

His father was lying on his left side shirtless, the scar clearly visible down his back. He was snoring softly. His mother was hogging the blanket and had herself snuggled deeply inside them. She was obviously very cold. And snoring louder than Patrick too.

Hoping that his parents were clothed, he walked to his father and patted his shoulder, shaking him gently awake. "Dad…?"

Patrick's eyes opened up slowly and looked sleepily on him before he opened them wide. "Sliver!" he yelled and sat up, gathering his son into a hug. "I've missed you," he whispered.

Aay was still snoring.

"How are you?" Patrick asked. He was smiling.

It hit Sliver more then. His father _did_ miss him. It even looked like he was about to cry. "I'm good. Yeah. I'm good." Sliver hugged him back. "I missed you, too." Sliver began to cry for the first time in years. "Why is mom not waking up?"

"She was mining all day. It took a lot out of her," Patrick said.

Sliver nodded his head. "I'll let her sleep. Why don't you get back to bed? I'll get up and fix breakfast in the morning."

Patrick nodded and watched his son leave, grinning because his one son was safe.

XxXxXxXx

Aay woke up to a strong smell of pancakes. Pancakes? They didn't usually smelled this good when Patrick made them. But they still smelled burned. She sat up and straightened her nightgown. She looked over at Patrick who was snoring softly. She rubbed his back lightly before getting up.

No wait. Patrick was in bed. Why did she smell pancakes? She hurried to the kitchen and stopped in her tracks.

Sliver was placing well-burned pancakes on the table. He grinned when he saw her walk in. "Sorry. I guess I take after my father about burning pancakes," he laughed.

Aay walked over and hugged him, him hugging her back with full force. She kissed him lightly on his head, tears running down her face. "Welcome back," she whispered. Sliver nodded and buried his face in her shoulder, finally giving into tears once more.

Patrick stood watching them from the bedroom door, a smile on his face and tear filled eyes of his own.

Sliver turned to his father. "I wanna learn more things. ... would you be willing to teach me?" he looked up at his mother. "You too?"

Patrick nodded and walked over, placing a hand on each of their head. "We'll do it together."

Sliver hugged his father, grinning the first real smile in a long, long time.

**:O It is the end of this story! Now all I need to do is finish... so many... Hidden Away and OD:AotN should be updated soon. My FMA one should be the first updated though, because I already started on a chapter...**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
